bibi_und_tinafandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrinas Fohlen
Sabrinas Fohlen ist die zweite Folge der Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickserie. Sie basiert auf der ersten Hörspielfolge, Das Fohlen. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode war am 10. Juli 2004 im ZDF.fernsehserien.de Die Folge wurde am 3. Februar 2003 zugleich als VHS Video und zusammen mit der ersten Folge, Ferien auf dem Martinshof, als DVD veröffentlicht. Am 9. Oktober 2009 folgte eine Neuauflage im Rahmen derer die ersten beiden DVDs zusammen als Doppelpack erhältlich sind. Klappentext Bibis Lieblingsstute Sabrina erwartet ein Fohlen. Als es soweit ist, müssen Bibi und Tina helfen, das Fohlen zur Welt zu bringen. Sie nennen es Felix. Am Morgen reiten sie nach Falkenstein, denn Felix braucht ein wichtiges Medikament. Sabrina und ihr Fohlen werden unterdessen auf die Koppel gebracht. Doch dort lauert Freddy, ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft. Er will auf seinem frisierten Moped ein Rennen gegen die Pferde fahren. Aber Sabrina steigt und will ihr Fohlen beschützen. Ob doch noch alles zu einem guten Ende kommt?kiddinx.de Zusammenfassung thumb|left|Robert untersucht die trächtige SabrinaRobert Eichhorn, der Tierarzt ist auf dem Martinshof um die trächtige Stute Sabrina zu untersuchen. Die Geburt steht kurz bevor, weswegen die Ferienkinder ebenso aufgeregt sind wie Bibi und die Familie Martin. Doch Robert hat Bedenken, dass Sabrina die Geburt ohne fachliche Hilfe schafft. Sie ist nämlich sehr schwach. So schlägt Bibi ihm vor ihn mit Hilfe eines Hexspruchs zu wecken, damit er kommen kann, wenn es so weit ist, denn Stuten bringen ihre Fohlen für gewöhnlich nachts auf die Welt. Bevor Robert sich wieder auf den Weg machen kann, muss er jedoch erst einmal seinen Jeep zum Laufen bringen. Dieser macht momentan etwas Probleme.thumb|Die aktuellen Ferienkinder Tinas Erbieten, das Auto mit Amadeus' Hilfe anzuziehen, muss nicht umgesetzt werden, da der Jeep glücklicherweise noch anspringt. Tina hat währenddessen noch andere Sorgen, denn Alex kann nicht zu ihrem verabredetem Kinoabend kommen. Seine Tante Heidchen feiert ihren Geburtstag. Tina ist beleidigt, dass ihr Freund die Verabredung mit ihr nun nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann. Da kommt ihr das Erscheinen Freddys gerade recht. Der Möchtegern-Scheriff fordert sie zu einem Wettrennen zwischen ihm auf seinem Motorrad und ihr zu Pferde heraus und möchte sie anschließend noch zu einem Eis einladen. Tina sagt zu und Alex reitet nun seinerseits eingeschnappt davon. Nachdem Tina Freddy mitgeteilt hat, dass sie ihm nur zugesagt hatte um Alex eifersüchtig zu machen und die "Verabredung" nicht wahrnehmen wird, verschwindet auch Freddy wieder und ist erzürnt. left|thumb|Freddys AnkunftIm Stall sehen die Freundinnen nach Sabrina. Sie beschließen im Stall zu übernachten um bei der werdenden Mutter zu sein. Frau Martin hat damit bereits gerechnet und bringt den Mädchen sogar ihre Schlafsäcke und Handtücher raus. Um die Geburt nicht zu verschlafen ist ein Hexspruch Bibis fällig, welcher nicht nur sie selbst, Tina und wie versprochen den Tierarzt weckt, sondern auch die anderen Martinshofbewohner. Der Spruch wirkt und alle wachen rechtzeitig auf. Bei der Geburt selbst sind aber trotzdem nur Bibi und Tina anwsesend, die im Stall übernachtet haben. Dr. Eichhorn verspätet sich, da sein Jeep nicht mehr anspringt und er so mit dem Fahrrad fahren muss. Bei seiner Ankunft fällt ihm auch noch eine Arzttasche vom Gepäckträger. Das Fohlen ist bis dahin schon auf der Welt und wurde auf den Namen "Felix" getauft. Robert Eichhorn attestiert, dass es so weit ganz fit zu sein scheint. Jedoch macht er sich Sorgen, wegen der Erkältung von Max und Moritz, die das Fohlen womöglich schon angesteckt haben. Die geplante Spritze kann er dem jungen Hengst nicht geben, weil seine Fläschchen alle durch den Fall der Tasche zerbrochen sind.thumb|Felix ist da! Während Robert selbst zu einem Notfall bei einem Bauern in Rotenbrunn gerufen wird und Holger Sabrina und ihren Sohn auf die Weide bringt, reiten Bibi und Tina zur Apotheke nach Falkenstein um das Medikament für Felix zu besorgen. Dort treffen sie Alex und seinen Vater. Alex hat für seine Tante Heidchen Rosen besorgt und Tina, die anfangs denkt diese seien für sie, ist ungehalten als sie erfährt, dass Alex mal wieder "nur" an seine Tante denkt. Mittlerweile hat es zu regnen und gewittern angefangen. Bibi und Tina reiten in aller Eile zurück zum Hof, Alex folgt ihnen und lässt seinen Vater allein Tante Heidchen abholen. Im Wald fällt ein Baum beinahe auf Tina und Alex wirft sich über sie um sie zu schützen. Bibis Nothexspruch rettet beide. Freddy kommt zwischenzeitlich zur Martinshofkoppel und holt Sabrina um mit ihr ein Wettrennen auf seinem Motorrad zu veranstalten. Das Unwetter zwingt Freddy dazu sein Rennen aufzuschieben, doch zwischenzeitlich hat Holger das Fehlen der beiden Pferde bemerkt. Als Bibi, Tina und Alex auf dem Martinshof ankommen, erfahren sie und der zwischenzeitlich eingetroffene Robert, dass Sabrina und Felix verschwunden sind. Alle machen sich auf den Weg um die beiden zu suchen. Freddy möchte nun sein Wettrennen fahren, doch Sabrina fühlt sich und ihr Fohlen bedroht und steigt um Felix zu schützen. Bibi kann sie beruhigen und als Denkzettel für Freddy hext Bibi, dass seine Maschine ihn verfolgt. Felix kann das Heilmittel verabreicht werden alle kehren begeistert zum Martinshof zurück. Vergleich mit dem Hörspiel *Alex' Tante Heitchen wird in der Zeichentrickepisode erwähnt, während sie im Hörspiel keine Rolle spielt.´ *Max und Moritz sind erkältet und werden in den hinteren Stallteil gebracht, damit sie Sabrina nicht anstecken. *Bibis Weckhexspruch wirkt sich nicht nur auf sie selbst, sondern auch auf Tina, Holger, Frau Martin und den Tierarzt aus. *Alex und sein Vater kamen im Hörspiel nicht vor. Hexsprüche *Eene meene ohne Krach, zur Geburt sind alle wach. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Ross und Reiter, Maschinchen fährt alleine weiter. Hex-hex! *Flop-stop. Hex-hex! *Eene meene ear ago, Maschinchen faster i and Freddy go. Hex-hex! Coverübersicht Image:BT VHScover 02.jpg|VHS Cover Image:BT DVD 01 A1.jpg|1. DVD Cover Image:BT DVD 01 A2.jpg|2. DVD Cover Image:BT_DVD_Doppelbox_01.jpg|Cover der Doppelbox Figuren & Sprecher Trivia *Dies ist Freddys erster Auftritt in der Zeichentrickserie. *Das Wettreiten am Anfang der Folge zwischen Tina und Alex endet unentschieden. Referenzen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden